Harry potter vs lord of the rings
by Strider the Ranger
Summary: muggles have found out about the wizards. so the wizards are forced to move to middle earth. the natives dont like that.told from the perspectives of aragorn and dumbledore
1. Default Chapter

            We have no choice!!" bellowed cornelies fudge.

"I agree with the Minister the muggles have discovered us we cannot stay!" said lucius Malfoy.

"We cannot invade their lands Mr. Malfoy" replyed dumbledore looking quite frustrated

" as minister of magic I decree that we will!"

"you do not have the wizards councils approval." said another ministry officail

" with every decree you make fudge this ministry becomes less a democracy and more a empire."

Ignoring him fudge went on " and for your cheek dumbledore you will create the first portal to Middle earth AND lead the first party to establish a settlement GOOD DAY!!"

With that  he left.

Dumbledore looked at the portal he had created. It was a mass of  swirling colors blue and red. Green and orange all moving in rapid circles. He stepped forward through the portal and instantly found himself In another world. Several more ministry wizards steped through the portal and began erecting walls and buildings. Dumbledore noted the terrain their was a ravine to the east . a large forrest in the north and plains the rest of the way around. He saw misty mountains in the far north.

" excuse me sir but were all finished." The voice of Arthur weasley awoke him from the trance.

" oh yes of course, tell them to set a watch on the plains and then to head to bed."

With that he went to the building he was sleeping in changed and went to bed.

He was awoken awoken by a cry he'd never heard before"

"Elendil! Elendil! On army of Gondor!!" 


	2. EnterAragorn

Aragorn had been up before sunrise getting his army on the move.  
  
He had received a warning from one of his scouts about a small fort near the misty mountains inhabited by strange men, who from the report looked a lot like gandalf.  
  
But of course Gandalf had left middle earth for Valinor.  
  
It didn't seem like it had really been 12 years sice then.  
  
Then of course ruling a kingdom probably made time go faster he thought.  
  
Now he could see the fort of in the distance.  
  
He would ask for a parley he thought.  
  
Then ill decide if I need to make them leave.  
  
A couple hours later his army arrived at the gates.  
  
" I was hoping for a peaceful year" he whispered to Farimir his second in  
  
command. " What, with the orcs last fall and everything. I'd better go see why there here,"  
  
" Good luck," Farimir whispered in his wake.  
  
The army parted in front of him. As Aragorn walked up to the wall.  
  
" I want to talk to who ever is in charge here!" he shouted.  
  
He watched the man he'd yelled at run off.  
  
Why does everything happen to me?  
  
[pic] 


	3. Chapter the Third

Albus Dumbledore stood on the newly erected ramparts, overlooking an army quite large.  
  
"I want to talk to the one in charge!" he heard a voice say from the multitude, there he saw the speaker, he was wearing a white helmet and carrying a magnificent sword in his hand.  
  
"I am the one in charge here," he replied.  
  
"Who are you and what are you doing in the realm of Gondor without the King's consent?"  
  
"I am Albus Dumbledore, representative of the Ministry of Magic," he said.  
  
"You do not answer the entire question," the man retorted.  
  
"We are here because we do not have enough room in our world, another realm as you may call it."  
  
"And where is this." he was cut off before he could finish the sentence by screams coming from the West. He turned to see what was happening, and saw a group of crouched over almost goblin-like creatures attacking the army. It did not take long; these men knew what they were doing and quickly demolished the enemy troops. He decided to head back in, this man would have his hands full for a little while. Talking could wait.  
  
  
  
  
  
Banash's army had been in the trench for what seemed like days even though it was probably only a couple of hours. Banash was glad he was in command, at one point he had been one of the foot soldiers scrounging for food wherever he could find it. He was thinking, not one of his favorite activities, but sometimes it must be done. He was about to attack the army amassed on the plain above the trench, he knew it was a large risk but if he succeeded he would be rewarded. He turned to his lieutenant, he could never remember his name, "when I give the signal tell the troops to attack. You will take fifty soldiers on the right flank and I will take fifty on the left, while the remaining hold position in the center.  
  
  
  
When he heard the shouts Aragorn immediately turned to see what was happening, it was the orcs again. The ones with the strange symbol, an arrow pointing to the upper right that was broken in half as to form the head of another arrow. He ran to the struggle and began to give orders. It did not take long. It didn't seem like these goblins had seen action in a while. After it was done he counted the losses and began to set up more extensive patrols along the perimeter of the camp. He wondered of the strange people in the fort had anything to do with it, but for some reason he doubted it.  
  
It was night now the patrols had brought back no reports of any more sightings, and the King had sent a messenger to the fort to propose a talk at the seventh hour of the next day. These were interesting times thought Faramir, almost like the affair of the Ring all those years back. Then they knew who their enemy was now they had no idea, though they had begun to get strange reports from the land North of the Shire, the realm formerly known as Angmar. The name still frightened him, even thoug he knew the Witch-King had died at the battle of Pellenor (right spelling?) Field. He couldn't come back, could he? 


	4. A flashback

a flashback…

(for anyone still reading)

Two weeks before…

            Agent Ron Steele of the British SAS had been following the suspect for a good twenty minutes.  He knew the suspect only by the codename of "the witch." She was dressed rather oddly, with a cloak and a tall hat.  That made it easy enough for anyone to follow her, much less a SAS agent.  He knew nothing more than that the suspect was part of an underground movement in London known as "the cult." He wondered why this was so important, but he had orders and agents never question orders.

            The Witch had been ducking in and out of alleys and backstreets and was now looking at storefronts, suddenly she turned seemed to disappear into a wall.  He quickly approached and saw what looked faintly like a door, held open barely by the hem of a robe stuck in it.  He could hear voiced inside.

            Within ten minutes a swat team had arrested the pub's inhabitants and taken the to the station for questioning. They found out little from them until they came to a toothless man.  He started babbling about wands and bricks and seemingly nonsense.   No one suspected what they would find on the other side of a brick wall behind the Leaky Cauldron.  The streets were packed in front of the undercover "wizards", people were buying and selling what looked like chicken parts and staring at brooms. All in medieval fashion.  The magikers as the people were soon known as, were labeled as enemies of the British country and military movement was soon taken.  Little groups of these people began appearing all over the world, in old castles and houses and other places.  The world had a new scapegoat and things more horrible than the Salem Witch trials happened to anyone found involved in "witchcraft."

            The wizards needed a new place to live and soon. 


End file.
